Rising Heroes, Fallen Gods Chapter 010
When Lovers Meet Monday, 17 January, 2017. 1920hrs. Australia A man in a black coat strolled down the university hallways as if he owns it. Behind him, a blond, short-haired girl followed, wearing a skimpy leather suit, and looking a bit beat up. The two people headed purposefully towards a girl, already sleeping in her room. But, as they reached the entrance of the building, chaos erupted. From the gate where they came by, a great flood of Voids literally poured in through the front gate. He whispered to Celine ,”Find Catherine and bring her to me.' Without so much as a warning, he then leaped onto the second storey’s floor. The half-asleep people in the dormitory screamed in fear and panicked as they saw the approaching monsters, scattering in all directions. Arche shouted over the commotion, “Don‘t worry people! This is perfectly normal, please calm down, before… oh what the heck.” Suddenly, his wrists glowed white. Well, after closer observation, it was not the wrists, but the sleeveless gloves that he is wearing that is doing the glowing. From the glowing light, a longbow was formed, also glowing at first, but the light faded, and in his hand lay a solid bow. When the impending Voids arrived, he pulled the bowstring, and as if by magic, an arrow appeared on the longbow, and he launched the arrow, hitting the leading Void square in the face, where it promptly exploded. He then launched a succession of arrows, all of which found their targets, and brought down the Voids in an instant. However, the fight was far from over. Just as the first wave was eliminated by Arche, a second came over, bigger than the last one, both in numbers and in size. Still, Arche continued to fire, without care of the increasing numbers. Suddenly, the bow disappeared, and two pistols formed in his hand, providing more firepower, shooting away at all of the Voids, and even humming a weird hymn. Strangely, he did not reload any of the two pistols, which would have already exhausted their magazine many times over already, but continuously firing bullets non-stop. Yet, all of these could not stop the inevitable from happening in such a massive scale invasion; the Voids pushed through slowly but steadily. A wild crack of thunder suddenly flashed from the ceiling, even though the night sky was clear, and a glass panel would be shielding any would-be lightning. Three more freak flashes of thunder hit the Voids, burning all of the hit Voids into burnt crisps. Another larger flash hit the ground, away from Voids and pretty close to Arche, where from there, a suave yet scarred young man emerged from the impossible flash of lightning. “Took you long enough,” grumbled Arche, and he did a graceful backflip, and landed on the first storey again, where the pistols evaporated like smoke, and he literally drew two swords out of himself, and charged at the army. Meanwhile, the young man on top pulled out from a holster, a weird-looking bow-crossbow hybrid, and just like Arche’s gloves, the bow-crossbow also started glowing, but this time, it glowed light blue and the surroundings crackled of electricity, the unmistakable smell of ozone charged the air. From the mouth of the bow-crossbow came rapid-fire light blue arrows, each arrow finding its target, as accurate as Arche has been. Meanwhile, Arche was dancing under the platform, and the two swords he drew out were slicing through all the Voids nearby like hot knifes through hot butter. Celine had trouble waking, and then pulling Catherine to where the two men were killing Voids. When they were there, they had to wait patiently for the two men to finish their business. Arche’s and the other man’s back was toward the two girls almost all the time, and Catherine could not catch a glimpse of their faces. When the seemingly endless stream of Voids finally ended, the other man hopped down the platform, joining Arche to walk towards the two girls. Catherine gave a gasp; she recognised the face from four years ago, a guy that should have died. “Allen!” she shouted, tears in her eyes, and went forth to hug the man with the black coat. He returned the hug, and asked with choking emotion ,”How have you been, Catherine?” http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_009 Click here to go to the previous chapter http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_011 Click here to go to the next chapter